


If Happy Is Her, I'm Happy For You

by Death_by_Gallavich



Series: Henderfax Drabbles [3]
Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Things you said through your teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Happy Is Her, I'm Happy For You

“So, gettin’ married, huh?”

Tom nodded, skinning the bark off of a thick branch for no reason. His head was laid in George’s lap, while the latter was propped up against the trunk of a tree. Tom tilted his head back and opened his mouth, signaling George to pour in some of the whiskey they had stolen from the Henderson’s alcohol cabinet. Tom only had a sip here and there, but George had been steadily drinking since Tom revealed the big news.

“Well, ‘m real happy for you, Tom,” George gritted through his teeth.

“No you’re not, Georgey.”

George chuckled sadly. “No, no ‘m not.”

Tom reached up and gently cupped George’s face, grazing his thumb on the blonde stubble. “You know I’d rather be with you George. Alice is just for show, just to please our fathers.”

“Yeah, well we’re both secrets right now so why does it matter? What’s the difference?”

“Least I like you.”

George sneered. “Not enough to tell everyone you’re a gal-boy.”

“Oh quit bein’ a nob, George, no one knows about you either,” Tom huffed, turning to face away from George, but not removing himself from his lap. George sighed, pulling on Tom’s shoulder to get him to roll back over.

“’M sorry, Thomas. You know how I get with all that bark juice in me. Now come on, Ma made a whole bunch of sow belly my brother brought back with him.”

Tom grinned and allowed George to pull him up, pushing him before taking off towards the Henderson house.

“Oh you’ll be sorry for that, Fairfax!” George hollered, following Tom as he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [grumpymickeymilkovich](http://grumpymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am accepting prompts for Tom x George!


End file.
